Debilidad
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Se supone que se ha hecho inmune a ese tipo de dolor, el de perder a tus seres queridos, entonces... ¿Por qué le duele el pecho de una manera casi insoportable? -.-.- Todos le temen, lo admiran y lo llaman "Monstruo". Pero nadie sabe que él carga con un dolor mas grande que cualquiera de los cerdos que se atreven a juzgarlo.- / Serie: "Shingeki no Kyojin" Pareja: Eren x Rivaille


**Olaz a todos! :D **

**Bueno, esta es mi primera vez :$ Publicando aquí xD Tengo una cuenta en Amor yaoi 3 Pero por recomendación de una amiga, me hice una cuenta por aquí también ewe Así que por fis tengan piedad TwT **

**Decir que estoy obsesionada con SnK *w* Pero eso a nadie le importa xD Así que a lo importante: escribí este fic con el fin de mostrar un lado mas "sensible" del Heichou, puesto que todos lo tratan de monstruo insensible (aunque muy sexy ewe) y desde mi punto de vista, él es una persona muy preocupada por los demás, a su manera claro ^^ Y bueno, también es la primera vez que pongo a Eren como seme xD En fin... espero les guste 3**

***Estos personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así seria la persona mas feliz de la vida ewe) y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**

**Advertencias: fic de temática yaoi**

**Pareja: Eren x Rivaille 3**

* * *

Debilidad

Rivaille desmonta frente al castillo y se quita su capa de color verde con el estampado de las alas de libertad en la espalda. El castaño de ojos verde azulados toma las riendas del caballo del capitán y lo guía junto al propio hacia las caballerizas para guardarlos.

El azabache se dirige al castillo mientras mira las manchas de sangre que empapan su capa: sangre de su equipo. Los recuerdos de la misión que llevaron a cabo esta mañana irrumpen en su cabeza de manera abrupta. Se supone que se ha hecho inmune a ese tipo de dolor, el de perder a tus seres queridos, entonces...

_¿Por qué le duele el pecho de una manera casi insoportable?_

Levi suelta un suspiro profundo y deprimente, entra en el castillo que está oscuro y silencioso. El azabache aprieta la tela manchada con rojo contra su pecho, luego la envuelve en otro paño y la deja en el cesto de la basura, la sangre no saldrá, además no es como que quiera usar una prenda que le recuerda tan fatídico día. Con una leve cojera camina al baño para poder darse una ducha bien merecida.

El agua fría cae por su piel clara, recorriendo su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de batallas, delineando las zonas oscuras que marcan las cuerdas de cuero del Equipo de Maniobra Tridimensional sobre su piel. Alza sus manos para correr su cabello hacia atrás, que queda pegado por la humedad del agua y dejando libre su vista.

El capitán se inclina hacia un lado y siente la punzada de dolor en su tobillo, el cual se hirió al salvar a Eren de las fauces de la titán hembra.

La rabia comienza a bullir por su pequeño pero escultural cuerpo, como el aceite caliente, burbujeando por sus venas y calentando su sangre, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño sintiendo la sed de venganza secarle la boca.

Matará a la muy zorra sin piedad, no le perdonará haberle arrebatado a su familia, porque en eso se había convertido su equipo: Familia.

Cuando Rivaille sale del baño se dirige al comedor mientras seca su cabello húmedo con una toalla. Ve a Eren sentado con las manos en puños, tan apretados que sus nudillos están blancos. Levi suelta un suspiro mientras sigue secando su cabello, sabe que Jaeger no está nada bien y lo comprende, pero el capitán necesita mostrarse fuerte para que Eren no siga culpándose.

El castaño alza la vista y se topa con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su superior, sólo lleva sus pantalones blancos y botas. Traga duro al ver esa cintura contorneada pero masculina, que brilla a causa de la humedad del baño que recién ha tomado el azabache.

- ¿Como está su pie?- pregunta el menor al ver a Levi cojear levemente para sentarse a la mesa.

- Duele, pero no es nada. Ya sanará.

El silencio cae sobre la pareja y el capitán sigue secando su cabello con la toalla. Jaeger no sabe qué decir, se siente culpable por lo ocurrido durante la misión y como siempre, no puede evitar que las palabras se desborden a través de sus labios.

- Lo lamento, capitán.

- ¿Mn?- El moreno detiene los movimientos de sus brazos sobre su cabello y alza la vista clavando sus grises ojos sobre el chico.

- Si tan sólo me hubiera transformado... yo... ¡Ellos no hubieran muerto!- exclama el menor cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que le descuecen los ojos. -Por favor, perdóneme...

- Ya basta, Eren- lo interrumpe el capitán frunciendo el ceño y quitando la húmeda toalla de su cabeza. -No es tu culpa haber tenido fe.

El castaño se le queda mirando fijamente y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas a raudales, pero ya no intenta contenerlas. Porque es verdad, Eren tubo fe en sus compañeros, en el equipo. Confió en las palabras de Petra... pero con el dolor de su alma... se equivocó.

_Y ahora están todos muertos..._

- Ahora quiero que me pongas atención- le ordena el capitán recargándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Siente la necesidad de desviar el tema, además cuanto antes le cuente los detalles del asunto a Eren, tendrá más tiempo para asimilarlo y preparase, puesto que él es la pieza clave. -Después de la misión, esparcimos por los muros el rumor de que irías a juicio porque nuestro plan ha fracasado.

Eren parpadea recordando: le habían dicho esa misma mañana que la misión consistía en recaudar pruebas para seguir teniéndolo en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero que si esta fracasaba se iría a juicio para determinar su nuevo futuro.

Y lo más probable era la muerte.

El chico de ojos verde azulados se estremece ante el pensamiento de que experimenten con su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

- Por supuesto eso es una mentira.

- ¿Una mentira?- Eren frunce el ceño al no comprender las palabras del mayor.

- Jamás se dispuso un juicio, fue un plan ideado por el coronel Smith junto al juez. Es un "Plan B"

- Entonces... ¿me quedaré con usted?

- Por supuesto- contesta Rivaille mirando fijamente al menor, que se ruboriza y traga con dificultad ante esos fríos ojos grisáceos. -Sólo el coronel, el juez, Hanji y yo estábamos en conocimiento de tal hecho, para asegurar que nadie lo desmintiera, sospechamos que hay infiltrados entre las tropas. Pero ahora viene lo más complejo y necesito que entiendas cada una de mis palabras, concéntrate.

- Sí, capitán.

El azabache suelta un suspiro, se masajea las sienes y vuelve su vista al menor. Solo espera que Eren esté atento, la siguiente fase del "Plan B" es muy compleja, no puede haber errores ya que es su última oportunidad de capturar a la hembra. Además Levi no quiere poner al chico con poderes titánicos en peligro...

Pero en contra de su voluntad tendrá que hacerlo, por el bien de la humanidad.

- En la madrugada vendrá el cadete Arlert junto a Ackerman.- Rivaille se inclina sobre la mesa y endurece su voz. -Armin descubrió quién es la titán femenina.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo...?!

- El chico es muy capaz por lo que veo. Nosotros esparcimos el rumor de tu juicio con el fin de velar por tu seguridad, para que todos creyeran que estabas en los muros cuando realmente estabas aquí bajo mi resguardo, pero resultó ser que al saber quién es la sospechosa esa mentira se nos hizo muy oportuna- dice el capitán con una sonrisa casi diabólica, mira al chico fijamente y este nota la atmósfera letal que tensa el ambiente. -Dime Eren, ¿recuerdas a Annie Leonhardt?

- Claro, cuando estábamos en el campamento ella me enseñó unas cuantas maniobras de ataque...

Y sin quererlo el castaño recuerda fragmentos de su forma como titán y con ello, su pelea contra la hembra.

_Click.-_

Sus pensamientos se unen como imanes, armando teorías y comparaciones. El frío baja por su espalda, entre miedo e incredulidad, haciendo que todo en su organismo de detenga por una fracción de segundo y vuelva a funcionar de golpe, preso de la adrenalina.

- Es... no puede ser.- Entonces el chico se da cuenta de que a pesar de todos los indicios, el nunca quiso aceptarlo. Desde que lucho contra ella lo supo, pero no quiso verlo realmente. -Annie es la titán femenina...

- Debemos atraparla, por ello vendrán tus compañeros mañana. Irán al castillo y le pedirán ayuda a la chica que ahora pertenece a la Policía militar para que te ayude a escapar del supuesto juicio. La guiarán al subterráneo y ahí la contendrán. Es así de sencillo Eren, no pueden haber errores.

- Yo no... no puedo... ella...

- Escucha Jaeger, me importa una mierda que ella sea tu amiga. Mató a mi equipo y la haré pagar por eso, la torturaré tan cruelmente que preferirá la muerte por compasión. Claro que se la daré, pero de manera lenta... se arrepentirá de haber nacido, de osar respirar el mismo aire que yo. La devolveré al infierno.

La voz del mayor suena tan letal que a Eren se le enfrían hasta los huesos, miedo, eso es lo que aquel hombre le produce en estos momentos. Siente su garganta repentinamente seca y puede ver el atisbo de dolor que se filtra por los grises ojos del capitán.

Rivaille se levanta y camina con su cojera hacia la puerta. Está tan furioso que sube las escaleras sin un mero cuidado por su tobillo herido. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le afecta la muerte de los miembros de su escuadrón, sino hasta que las palabras bulleron de su boca sin control. Sin quererlo.

Jamás se deja llevar, pero ahora ya no se siente tan seguro de nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren se detiene tras la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del capitán, golpea suavemente con los nudillos y entra. No sabe si el mayor aún está enfadado, pero el castaño no se puede quedar con la duda por más tiempo, así que se detiene tras el azabache que está parado frente a la ventana de su cuarto.

Afuera ya está oscuro y la luna brilla tras las nubes que surcan el cielo dándole una tonalidad gris, quizás llueva. Jaeger se siente nervioso, Levi no salió de su cuarto durante toda la tarde y el chico no puede evitar preocuparse.

- Le traje café- dice el chico, la taza tiembla entre sus nerviosas manos repiqueteando la loza. Rivaille se gira mirando los dulces ojos verde azulados del menor. Alza la mano y recibe el café en silencio. -Cargado y con una sola cucharada de azúcar.

El capitán se lleva la taza a los labios y le da un sorbo al líquido negruzco. _-Agh. A pesar que dijo que sólo había puesto una cucharada de azúcar esto está dulce-_ se queja Levi en sus pensamientos. -_Al parecer sólo Petra preparará un café tal cual me gusta.-_

El mayor no desprecia el gesto del chico, pero recordar a la rubia también despierta el dolor en su pecho. Sus cuerpos destrozados, bañados en sangre y esparcidos por todo el bosque. Esas imágenes bombean la cabeza del moreno, torturándolo sin piedad. Hiriéndolo en lo más hondo de su alma, abriendo una nueva herida a las muchas que ha sufrido durante todos sus años al servicio de la humanidad.

_-Al parecer un poco de dulce no me hará mal-_ piensa Rivaille volviendo a dar otro sorbo al café.

Una lágrima cristalina y salada recorre la mejilla del capitán sin previo aviso.

_Sin gemidos. Silenciosa._

Rivaille clava su vista en la ventana, pero es tarde, porque Eren vio el tenue brillo de esa lágrima a causa de la luz que se filtra por la ventana. El menor no puede evitar que su pecho se apriete de angustia y en un impulso abraza al mayor por detrás.

- Eren.

Es todo lo que sale de los labios del capitán, que por primera vez se permite llorar frente a alguien. Jaeger se siente asombrado por la fuerza de su superior: no gime, ni hipa. Solo deja que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y se pierdan en su cuello, otras caen por su mentón mojando las manos del castaño, que continúan alrededor del pecho del mayor.

Rivaille por su parte no se mueve ni un milímetro...

Por primera vez en su fría y sangrienta existencia, se deja envolver por esa cosa llamada consuelo.

Pero no es cualquiera quién se lo ofrece, sino el ser a quién más ama en el mundo.

Sí, Levi se ha enamorado del mocoso desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquel calabozo. Con esa determinación impulsiva, esa inmadurez propia de un adolescente. Por más que trató de ser competente y profesional con el chico, no pudo evitar que esos bellos ojos verdosos lo envolvieran en la más pura sensación de deseo. Sumiéndolo en el sentimiento más primitivo, y ahora, solo quiere dejarse llevar por el cariño que le ofrece el menor.

- Capitán, ha estado toda la tarde de pie, así su tobillo no sanará.

El mayor parpadea saliendo de su aturdimiento, se gira caminando hacia la cama en completo silencio. Deja la taza con la mitad del café sobre la mesita de noche mientras se recuesta en la orilla para dejar el tobillo herido sobre el colchón y la otra pierna flectada hacia el suelo para mantener su peso.

Jaeger camina hacia una estantería en el cuarto del azabache, ya está familiarizado puesto que han pasado los últimos días ahí. Compartiendo la misma cama, dónde tantas veces Rivaille le enseñó a amar mostrándole los distintos tipos de placeres y deseos: dónde tantas veces hizo suyo al mayor entre sudor y el más abrumador calor de sus cuerpos.

Se sienta frente al hombre que lo mira con sus orbes grises, aún no pronuncia palabra alguna. El castaño le quita la bota a su superior lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya está. Quita la venda tirándola al suelo, la zona está inflamada, con un leve tono violeta que resalta contra la blanca e inmaculada piel del capitán.

- Mikasa me contó el porqué de su herida.- Se aventura el muchacho para ver si consigue que el mayor hable, pero Rivaille sólo lo mira fijamente. -Gracias por salvarme, es como la tercera que le debo- dice Eren sonriendo suavemente, recordando las veces en que el mayor se interpuso entre él y la muerte.

- Esa es mi tarea Jaeger, no lo olvides.

- Lo sé- murmura el chico mientras esparce la pomada por la zona inflamada con cuidado y cariño, ansioso de sentir su piel de manera directa.

Durante la misión Eren tuvo miedo... si el equipo de Rivaille había sido masacrado, quizás el capitán también. O él mismo, y jamás volvería a verlo.

La bilis se acumula en su boca y el castaño traga la amarga sensación del dolor mezclado con el miedo de perder al sujeto a quién tanto ama. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento en la carreta el miedo seguía allí, hasta que vio a su capitán cabalgando a su lado, para luego seguir su camino. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, pero sólo eso bastó para que el menor se sintiera levemente aliviado.

- Mikasa se siente culpable de su herida, pero es orgullosa, no quiso decírselo.

- Ackerman es una chica prodigio, extremadamente talentosa y letal.- Por fin el capitán cambia su semblante, está más relajado, solo observa atentamente los movimientos del menor sobre su tobillo. -Pero cuando de ti se trata es muy impulsiva, se ciega y hace cosas realmente estúpidas.

- Es una hermana un tanto sobreprotectora.- Eren sonríe, sabe que ha sido bastante brusco con la chica, pero es sólo para que ella se haga más fuerte sin él. Sólo intenta que sea menos dependiente, si él no está ella debe seguir adelante.

El cadete termina con su vendaje y recoge las cosas para regresarlas a su lugar. Se dirige al baño para lavarse las manos antes de ir a la cama nuevamente.

Se acuesta al lado del mayor, que aún mira por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Durante la misión lo llamaron "monstruo" y a pesar de que muchas veces antes ya lo habían hecho, ésta increíblemente aún le taladra el cerebro. Rivaille revive la imagen de los cuerpos de sus compañeros cuando fueron arrojados de la carreta.

_Tal vez sí es un monstruo._

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que él es mucho más humano que todos los que se esconden tras los muros. Levi vivió en carne propia la desesperación por sobrevivir, antes de que Erwin lo encontrara, más bien, lo salvara. Él ha sido como su padre, el único que ha tenido. Dándole todo, para no exigirle nada más que su lealtad a cambio.

Un monstruo como Rivaille, que carga con un dolor más grande que cualquiera de sus cadetes. Depende de sus decisiones que su equipo sobreviva y ahora les ha fallado. Todos están muertos.

Y ni siquiera les pudo ofrecer una sepultura digna. Simplemente tuvo que tirar sus cuerpos para salvar a los demás.

_"-Lo que más desearía es ser un monstruo-"_ piensa el mayor con pesar, porque así, no sentiría la pérdida de sus amigos. De su familia.

Eren nota el silencio del capitán, aunque el azabache no lo demuestra, el menor sabe que está sufriendo. Se acerca a él y con sus dedos gira el rostro de Levi, aprovechando de acariciar su mentón.

El aliento tibio del castaño acaricia los labios fríos del más bajo. Jaeger tiene sus ojos fijos en la boca del hombre frente a él y Rivaille se asombra levemente: el castaño jamás ha tomado la iniciativa, siempre lo hace él. Además, antes de hacer cualquier cosa le pide permiso.

Pero ahora sus finos labios atrapan los del mayor con cuidado, con cariño. Eren quiere demostrarle que ya no está solo, que él también puede protegerlo. Puede compartir su dolor, o por lo menos tratará de mitigarlo.

Su nerviosa lengua se cuela por los labios de Levi, acariciando la de éste, que responde ávida y húmeda. Frotándose contra la del menor. Jaeger besa a su capitán de manera lenta pero profunda, deleitándose con el regusto a café que impregna la boca de su amante.

Rivaille se leja lentamente, observa los ojos del menor y luego en una acción inesperada se recuesta en el pecho de éste.

El castaño parpadea asombrado, aún no procesa el gesto del capitán, pero su cuerpo responde por sí sólo. Se acomoda para quedar sentado derecho y el azabache se arrima más a su cuerpo.

_"-Esto es algo que no se repetirá jamás-"_ piensa Jaeger con un suspiro. -Qué pena que sea bajo estas circunstancias.-

El chico titán acaricia el sedoso cabello del mayor, que descansa su rostro contra su pecho.

Eren aún se siente aturdido por la noticia de Annie. No lo quiere creer, es así de sencillo. Él la creía su amiga, pero al parecer se ha equivocado...

Aunque no pierde las esperanzas de que la rubia le diga que está en un gravísimo error y luego le dará una paliza como en los entrenamientos.

La pierna de Levi pasa sobre las del chico para apegarse más a su anatomía. Eren no puede evitar que su cuerpo responda y la temperatura se dispare por todo su ser. A pesar que incluso han hecho el amor incontables veces, el menor no se puede acostumbrar a un contacto tan íntimo con el capitán. Aunque hay que recalcar que tampoco el mayor acostumbra a ser tan cariñoso.

- Eren- murmura el azabache contra el pecho del chico. -Tú corazón late deprisa.

- Lo... lo siento...

- Te amo, Eren.

El susodicho siente que su garganta se aprieta. No lo deja respirar, es desesperante, pero es a causa de la felicidad que lo embarga ante las palabras que le ha murmurado el azabache.

Palabras que lo asfixian de una manera deliciosa.

Rivaille jamás le ha dicho algo así, nunca. Ni siquiera preso del orgasmo, dónde sólo Eren suelta sus confesiones más profundas, entre jadeos y el aturdimiento del placer, derritiéndose dentro del cuerpo caliente del hombre de ojos grises, que lo apresa haciéndolo llegar al mismísimo cielo.

_"Te necesito"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"No puedo estar sin ti"_

_"Te amo"_

Jaeger siente sus ojos húmedos, sumido entre la tristeza y la felicidad del momento, al parecer todas las cursilerías que ha soltado son correspondidas. Y por fin siente que entre muerte hay una luz de esperanza, algo que lo impulsa a pelear por su libertad.

El ser amado.

- No quiero perderte, mocoso.

- Eso jamás sucederá, yo siempre estaré a su lado. Pase lo que pase.- Las voz del menor suena ronca, quebrada a causa de los nervios, pero parece una melodía perfecta a los oídos de un tan herido líder. -Mi alma te pertenece Rivaille.

El hombre aprieta el fornido y joven cuerpo del castaño, absorbiendo su calor, dejándose tragar por su juvenil amor.

Este es su primer y único momento de debilidad. La única noche que se dejará vencer por el dolor.

Que permitirá ser consolado.

Porque ahora se siente listo para lo que sea que le prepare el futuro. Dará su vida por Eren Jaeger y mientras él siga vivo, Rivaille seguirá luchando.

_Ahora el capitán está listo para llevar a cabo su venganza.-_

* * *

**Y eso fue ^w^**

**Ojala les haya gustado! :D**

**Espero sus bellos comentarios ewe (tomatasos, aplausos, numeros de telefono xD ok no ._.)**

**Gracias por leer! 3**

***Aviso: actualizo todos los sabados ^^ asi que nos veremos la proxima semana con un pequeño songfic ^^ y tratare de subir los fic que tengo en mi otra cuenta :B**

**Besillos 3**


End file.
